


Regrets

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Kray Gets A Second Chance, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Kray is offered a second chance, but to do that, he must work at the Burning Rescue station. The team doesn't want him there, but will this change him for the better?
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Regrets

“Redemption! Are you fucking kidding me right now!” Lio snarled, his eyes on fire.

Meis and Gueira stood behind him, just as pissed off as their leader. Ignis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. He looked stressed and Lio felt a bit of concern, but it was overridden by his anger.

“I don’t like it either, you know. But I haven’t been given much of a choice.” Ignis replied.

Lio was about to start spitting fire.

“You really, truly and honestly expect us to help that man! Are you really asking me to do this, Ignis?” Lio demanded.

Ignis crossed his arms and sighed.

“I am not asking you to do anything here. I am warning you before it happens so you can be ready. The council has already decided Kray will be given a second chance. They have decided the Burning Rescue team will be the ones to give it to him. What I am asking you to do is keep a closer eye on him than I can.” Ignis replied.

Lio grit his teeth before sitting down.

“Explain.” Lio demanded.

Ignis turned to him and leaned in.

“I don’t know how many people Kray still have eating out of his hands. There is no way they made this decision without him having something to do with it, but my hands are tied. If they catch wind I am trying to sabotage this, I’ll be out the door and he’ll have free rein to do what he pleases. I can’t let that happen.” Ignis stated.

Lio could understand the idea, but still.

“But why us?” Lio asked.

“This has already been decided for us, but you? You aren’t officially a part of Burning Rescue, at least not in the eyes of the council since you three haven’t taken the test yet. You are out of their control, you can do what you want and that is what I need.” Ignis stated.

“Need? For what?” Meis asked.

Ignis turned to him and stared him down.

“I need you all to keep him away from Galo as much as you can.” Ignis demanded.

Lio frowned.

“Galo is going to have to face him.” Lio pointed out.

“I know, but I don’t want him to face Kray alone. You were with him last time and I want you with him again this time. Kray has a lot more control of Galo than you think and I have no doubt he will try and reclaim that relationship again. Galo is too kind hearted to say no, but Kray will use that to his advantage.” Ignis explained.

“So you want us to run interference?” Gueira asked.

“Exactly. I could give a crap whether they honestly think Kray is on the right path or not. I won’t let that man come into my station and hurt my team. The second he steps a toe out of line, his ass is mine.” Ignis declared.

Galo hummed as he walked to Ignis’ office, not sure why he had been called off training for this. Maybe Ignis had finally figured out where his last pair of sunglasses went? It hadn’t even been his fault! Lucia made him do it! He really hoped he wasn’t about to get his ass reamed for this. He knocked before walking in.

“Hey Boss.” He paused in the doorway, staring at Lio and his generals.

They waved at him, but their faces told Galo something was wrong.

“Oh, shit.” Galo muttered.

“What?” Lio asked.

“Am I in trouble?” Galo asked.

Ignis rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t high school, idiot, and I ain’t the principal, sit down and shut up.” Ignis demanded.

Galo raised an eyebrow, but sat down anyway.

“So what’s up?” Galo asked curiously.

“It’s come to my attention that Kray Foresight is getting a second chance.” Ignis started.

Galo stared at him and then slowly looked at Lio.

“I don’t understand. What do you mean a second chance?” Galo demanded.

He could feel himself getting riled up and his hands clenched into fists.

Ignis held up a hand and Galo quieted down.

“The council have decided Kray will be given a chance to return to society under careful supervision. They have decided that he will be working here at Burning Rescue until he proves he has changed and turned over a new leaf.” Ignis stated.

They saw the emotions move across Galo’s face; shock, fear, rage, sorrow and finally, furious understanding. He rubbed his mouth, leaning back in his seat, staring blankly at the floor.

“So… that’s it then?” Galo demanded angrily.

Ignis sighed.

“He just gets to walk free? That’s it? No one cares about what he did to the Burnish? To the city?” Galo demanded.

His voice was rising, his anger clear. Lio felt a warmth in his chest that Galo was still upset by what Kray had done to his people.

“It’s not like that.” Ignis replied.

Galo shot to his feet, fists clenched.

“Bullshit! It is like that! He just gets to walk out of jail and back into the free world like nothing fucking happened! Like we didn’t spend the last two years cleaning up his mess! Like we didn’t spend two years looking for the dead and praying we would find them! Like I didn’t spend every waking minute wondering if I could have stopped him somehow!” Galo yelled.

The group went quiet, staring at him a bit in shock. Ignis stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t really get a say in this. The council decided this for us, but I won’t let him walk free. He will answer for his crimes, if only to us. And if he thinks he is going to walk in here and play his game, he’ll have to answer to me.” Ignis said.

Galo stared at him and then looked away. His arms were shaking with how hard he was clenching his fists and there was an urge inside him to hit something. Lio sighed from his place nearby.

“Galo, don’t worry about Kray. He can’t do anything to us anymore. And like Ignis said, one step out of line and he’ll go right back to prison.” Lio stated.

“But still! Why does he get to walk around, free as a bird! It’s gonna drive me nuts!” Galo snapped.

He pulled back and kicked the wall, much to Ignis’ annoyance.

“Hey, watch yourself there, Galo.” Ignis snapped.

Galo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry. Got a little carried away.” Galo muttered.

“Fine, but don’t let it happen again. He’s going to be released in two weeks, so we need to call the rest of the team together and figure out how this is going to work.” Ignis stated.

Galo nodded, but he didn’t seem that interested. Lio got to his feet and stretched.

“For now, I think it’s best we call the meeting first and go from there.” Lio said.

“Good idea. Best to do it now.” Ignis stated.

The meeting went about as well as one would expect. Aina was yelling, Lucia was making murder plans under her breath and Remi looked like he wanted to blow a gasket. Lio placed a hand on Galo’s shoulder as they watched the break down.

“So what? We now have to deal with this murderous psychopath?! How is that fair!” Aina snapped.

“Enough! Aina, sit down and let me talk, alright?” Ignis demanded.

Everyone eventually quieted down, but they were clearly not happy.

“Like I said, we don’t actually get a say in this. It’s already been decided, but that doesn’t mean we have to roll over for them. Kray can work here all he damn well pleases, but he isn’t one of us.” Ignis declared.

“So how do we go about this?” Remi asked.

“He can work here, but he goes nowhere near the mechas or Lucia’s lab. He also is to stay at the station for any and all emergencies.” Ignis said.

“That’s fine with me, but we need someone to watch him.” Varys rubbed his chin.

“We will be keeping a close eye on him.” Lio explained.

“Eh, are we sure that’s a good idea?” Lucia replied.

“Why not?” Meis asked.

“I mean after what he did to you guys, it doesn’t seem fair that you have to deal with him.” Galo grumbled.

Lio flushed a bit and smiled.

“We’ll be fine. We want to do this. It will help us feel better and keep Kray off your backs.” Lio stated.

“Yeah. Can you imagine his face when he finds out he’s gonna have the Mad Burnish watching him?” Gueira said with a grin.

Galo snorted and covered his mouth when Ignis shot him a look.

“Sorry, but that’s funny.” Galo snickered.

“So we have two weeks to Kray-proof this station basically.” Remi said, already taking notes.

“Let’s get started then.” Galo said standing.

Two weeks came and went a lot faster than anyone was hoping. The station was Kray-proofed as they called it. Anything and everything they didn’t want him to touch or messed with had been locked down. A storage closet had been cleaned out and made into a room for him. Just because he had to live there didn’t mean they had to care where he slept.

When the day came, Lio woke up to find Galo was already awake and sitting in the living room. He was staring at the TV, but it was off and his eyes were glazed over. Lio crawled onto the couch next to him, making him jump a bit before smiling.

“Hey.” Galo said softly.

“Hey yourself. Are you ok? You’ve been quiet the last few days.” Lio asked.

Galo wrapped an arm around Lio’s shoulders. He hadn’t even spiked his hair yet, so it was just a waterfall of blue. 

“Just still coming to terms with the fact that he’s out and free, you know?” Galo stated.

“But he isn’t free. You read the rules Kray has to follow.” Lio pointed out.

Galo hummed as he rubbed Lio’s shoulder. Lio sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against Galo’s side.

“I guess.” Galo muttered.

It was times like these Lio saw a side Galo didn’t show often, his vulnerable side, the side he would only ever show to Lio.

“Usually you aren’t so uncertain.” Lio stated.

Galo hummed and Lio frowned.

“You can tell me, you know. I won’t tell anyone.” Lio said.

Galo glanced at him before looking away again. The dark circles under his eyes stood out.

“Kray… Gov, he was such a huge part of my life. I’m worried.” Galo muttered.

He leaned his head on top of Lio’s and Lio hummed.

“You’re worried you are going to fall back into old routines.” Lio said.

Galo nodded slightly.

“It was just so easy, you know? To just believe he knew what was best for me. That he knew what I needed to do. I mean, for years, that’s how I lived.” Galo whispered.

He sounded embarrassed, like he wasn’t sure if he should be telling Lio this. Lio frowned, wondering why Galo gave up so much control.

“Why did you let him have such control?” Lio asked.

Galo paused and looked down.

“When my parents died, I didn’t have anyone. Neither of them had family, so I was pretty much left alone. Kray and I were paired together in the media after he became a big hero for saving me, so he helped me find a place to go. Sure, it was foster care, but it was better than the streets, I guess. He was just always there when I needed him.” Galo muttered.

Lio listened and his stomach turned. Kray had used the situation to his advantage, used a poor orphan’s fear and uncertainty to further his own plans.

“I see.” Lio stated.

Galo huffed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I guess I shouldn’t have trusted him so much.” Galo muttered.

Lio huffed and sat up.

“You were a child. Stop blaming yourself for things that were out of your control.” Lio demanded.

Galo flushed, but nodded. Lio was pleased to see it and then he glanced at the clock.

“We’re gonna be late!” he yelped.

They made it to the station with time to spare, but Ignis still hissed a lecture at them under his breath as they waited for Kray to show up. As the black van pulled up in front of the station, Lio felt Galo’s whole body go tense. It was probably the stillest he had ever seen Galo, the man was constantly on the move, so to see him standing so absolutely still was weird.

“I’ll be ok.” Remi said from Galo’s other side and Galo shot him a smile.

“Thanks.” Galo muttered back.

Lio did note that Varys was standing just behind Galo with Ignis standing in front of Galo. A protective cocoon surrounded him and Lio wondered if Galo knew how absolutely loved he was.

“He’s here.” Aina said angrily. 

The van’s door finally opened and two men came out. One was the council head, the second, Kray himself. He was bound with cuffs that covered his whole hands and a large collar around his throat. And yet, they seemed to be chatting like they were old friends and Lio resisted the urge to just run over and kick them both in the face. Even though Kray was cuffed like a criminal, he still had that aura around him like he owned the place, like this was just a pleasant morning meeting

“Ignis, a pleasure.” the council head said smiling when they got to the front.

“I wish I could say likewise, but I really can’t because it isn’t.” Ignis replied.

The man’s smile dropped before he coughed.

“Shall we go inside? I believe there are some things we need to go over.” he asked.

Ignis nodded before turning and walking away. The council head followed him as did Kray, but when Kray passed by Galo, for the first time, his head turned and though his eyes were closed, they could see that Kray was staring at Galo and Galo alone.

“Keep moving, Foresight.” Ignis barked and Kray hummed before looking straight forward again.

As the passed by, Lio gripped Galo’s arm in a tight hold, but was he holding himself back or Galo? Who knew, Lio certainly didn’t. Galo was trembling, arms crossed and face tense.

“Are you ok?” Lucia asked.

Galo shot her a tense smile.

“I’m fine! No worries here!” Galo said brightly.

Lio hummed as the rest of the team filed in. Kray was brought to Ignis’ office while everyone else waited around to see what would happen. Lio made his place near the door, hoping he could listen in, but besides one time where Ignis yelled something about “security”, he heard nothing.

He noted that Galo had left the room, most likely going to the mini gym they had to work off some excess energy. His worry must have shown on his face because when Remi walked by, he mentioned it.

“Don’t worry. Varys is with him.” Remi stated.

“Thank you.” Lio replied.

Meis and Gueira showed up some time later, but they did not seem pleased.

“Anything?” Meis asked.

“Not yet, unfortunately.” Lio replied.

“They’ve been in there for over an hour.” Lucia said as she rolled by.

“That’s not good.” Meis muttered.

“I thought they had this all ironed out already?” Gueira demanded.

The door opened then and Lio looked up to see Ignis come out first, looking both furious and annoyed. That was not at all a good sign. When Kray came out, Lio almost threw something at him. He was wearing the Burning Rescue jacket and Lio had never felt such hatred. Everyone on the team, Lio and his generals included, had worked their asses off to get that jacket, to wear that crest on their chests, but Kray? He got to wear it like it didn’t mean anything. 

He heard Lucia muttered something under her breath and he wished he knew what she said, but as Ignis, the head councilman and Kray came down the stairs, Lio’s focus was on Kray. He heard the door open and looked over to see Galo and Varys come in. Ignis stopped at the bottom of the stairs and coughed to get their attention. Like everyone wasn’t already hooked on what he was going to say next.

“Alright, so listen up. Until such time, Kray Foresight will be a part of Burning Rescue as support. He will work here in the station until further notice.” Ignis declared.

There was a pause as people shifted slightly, staring at Ignis and Kray before Kray coughed and took a step forward. His hands were unbound and Lio felt his blood boil. They had already unbound his hands? Maybe that’s why Ignis seemed so pissed.

“I wish to speak to you all if I may?” Kray asked lightly.

“Not like we have much of a choice.” Aina hissed quietly.

Even though she said it so quietly, Lio can see the slightly movement of Kray’s head, turning in her direction, as if he heard her. Lio slid slightly over, blocking her from his view and meeting his closed eyes head on.

“Go ahead, Mr. Foresight.” the council head encouraged and Kray flashed him a smile.

“Thank you.” Kray said and if he had a grateful inflection to his voice, Lio knew it’s all fake.

“Just get on with it, Foresight. My team doesn’t have all day.” Ignis snapped.

Kray nodded before bowing low at the waist.

“I wish to apologize to all of you. I know this must be hard for you to accept, but I swear to you, here and now, that I have changed and I wish to be better. I know there is nothing I can do to make up for the past or make it any better. But I am willing to try if you are.” Kray finished and everyone stood absolutely still.

Lio wanted to tell him right where he can shove his apology, right where he can take his second chance, but Galo suddenly moved forward and Lio was only held back by Meis’ hand on his arm. Galo’s arms are crossed, but his face is neutral, well about as neutral as he can get.

“This apology doesn’t mean anything, G-Kray and you know it. There are a lot of people you hurt with your actions and two years isn’t long enough for people to forget. You are going to have to prove you’ve changed and believe me, on this team, actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words.” Galo demanded.

Kray tilted his head up and Galo can see those red eyes on him again. He felt the sweat gathering on his forehead, his heart started to hammer in his chest and pushed past it.

“I will prove myself.” Kray stated and Galo nodded.

Kray straightened up and the council head looks pleased as punch.

“Well, if that is all, I should get going.” he stated and Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Please, get out of my station.” Ignis replied with all the politeness he can muster.

Ignis led the man out and Kray was left alone with the team. They eyed him as he stood there, smile on his face before Aina scuffed and stormed off. Remi pushed on his glasses as he and Lucia walked away. Varys seemed unsure of what to do.

“Come on, big guy. We were in the middle of our workout.” Galo said turning away.

He pat Lio on the shoulder and Lio smiled at him before Galo and Varys left. Now, it was only Lio, Gueira and Meis left with the man. Lio felt the burning rage inside of him threatening to come out, but he pushed it down. Kray watched them and Lio snarled.

“I suppose Ignis has put you three in charge of me?” Kray asked simply.

“Yeah, he did.” Gueira replied coldly.

“And we are going to take our job very, very seriously.” Meis stated.

Lio took a step forward and got in Kray’s face.

“And if you think for one second we will ever leave Galo alone with you, you are dead wrong. The second you attempt anything, I will be putting you in the ground.” Lio said coldly.

Kray hummed.

“And what makes you think I have something planned? I’ve been given a second chance. Why would I mess that up?” he asked politely.

Lio scowled, but Ignis came back in then and coughed.

“If you two want to have a pissing contest, do it outside and away from my station. I will not hesitate to throw you both out if you two can’t control yourselves.” Ignis demanded.

Lio stepped back, but knew in the long run, Ignis would have his back if anything happened. Kray hummed lightly, his smile never so much as twitching.

“Foresight, with me. Let’s go.” Ignis demanded as he stormed past.

Kray followed him, hands behind his back and Lio stared.

“Do not let him out of your sight.” Lio stated.

“Yes, Boss.” Meis and Gueira replied.

Galo sighed as he dropped the weights, ignoring the burn in his arms from such an intense workout. Normally, he would be pleased by this, but instead he just felt annoyed.

“You ok, rookie?” Varys asked.

Galo huffed and smiled.

“I’m fine and it’s not rookie anymore. I’ve been on this team long enough to have a better nickname than that.” Galo snickered.

“Whatever you say… rookie.” Varys smirked.

There was a reason Galo liked hanging out with Varys. The man said very little, but his actions spoke louder than his very few words. When Galo had asked him to workout together, Varys had agreed without a second thought. Varys had pushed him to do one more set, push the envelope just a little bit more. He knew how to challenge Galo without hurting him and Galo needed that right now.

And yet, Galo’s mind wouldn’t stop spinning. He was dumb, a lot of people liked to point that out over and over again, but he could smell a scheme here and he wanted to understand the point.

“Why do you think they put him here?” Galo suddenly asked and Varys hummed, rubbing his chin.

“Because where else can they put him? The Freeze Force has been disbanded, the police are struggling with their limited funds and let’s be honest, we are the only ones who know what he is capable of.” Varys said.

He says it like he’s been thinking about it himself and Galo shakes his head because no one should have to consider something like this. He scowled, grabbed his weights again and forced another set.

Kray had a collar. A collar that tracked his every movement. Ignis had a device to keep an eye on him and there was a part of Lio that wanted one as well, but Ignis told him no and so he didn’t ask again, even though Lucia had offered to make him one.

“If he attempts to go anywhere or do anything he’s not supposed to, it will alarm.” Ignis said when Lio asked about it.

It doesn’t seem very effective to him, but it’s all they got.

The first two days were rough and no one can say otherwise. Kray was watched like a hawk, but all he did was smile and work around the station. They mostly have him cleaning up, but no one dared to stay in the same room with him, except Lio, Gueira and Meis. Kray knew they were watching him, knew that they follow him around and seemed almost amused by it. 

“I’m not going to do anything.” Kray said as he washed the windows.

Lio just glared at the back of his head. He didn’t give a shit what came out of Kray’s mouth. They are all lies anyway.

The alarm sounded suddenly and Lio looked up as Galo and the others rushed to their stations. As he passed by, Galo placed a kiss on Lio’s forehead that Kray watched in the window and Lio smiled as Galo mouthed ‘I love you’ while being dragged away by Aina.

“I see.” Kray stated as he continued.

“You see what?” Lio demanded when the truck finally left and the door closed behind it.

“Galo and you. This explains a lot.” Kray replied.

Lio’s eyes narrowed.

“Galo and I are happy. Ironically enough, it was you who brought us together.” Lio said with a slight smirk.

Oh, that must burn because Kray’s hand stills for just a moment before it’s moving again. They didn’t say anything to each other for the rest of the day. The truck returns late and Galo was covered in ashes, but beaming like he won a marathon. He bends down to kiss Lio again, but Lio stopped him.

“Shower first, kisses after.” Lio demanded.

Galo pouted, his lower lip poking out and his eyes wide. Lio just rolled his and pointed.

“Go, shower.” Lio stated.

Galo’s shoulders slump dramatically and he walked off slowly, looking back at Lio one last hopeful time, but when Lio shook his head, he continued on. Before long, he was joking with Varys as they walk off. Ignis climbed out of the truck and nods to Lio.

“Everything ok? You guys were gone a long time.” Lio asked curiously.

He was always fascinated by the fires that aren’t caused by Burnish. Once, Galo actually listed off all the ways a fire could start and the three ex-Burnish had sat there, listening to him go on for almost an hour about some of the more insane fires he had seen.

“Just a regular grill fire. The only reason it took so long was because the idiot thought dumping the fire onto the grass would help it go out.” He can see the rolled eyes under Ignis’ glasses.

Lio snickered, amused. Ignis sighed, as if the very thought gave him a headache when they heard a cough. Glancing over, they saw Kray standing there, smiling as always.

“Yeah?” Ignis demanded.

“Is there anything else you need of me or can I retire for the day?” Kray asked simply.

Lio hummed, he could think of a few things Kray could do, like being a human target for mecha practice, but Ignis snorted.

“No. You can retire.” Ignis said.

Kray nodded and turned on his heel before leaving. Ignis waited until he was gone before speaking.

“Anything?” Ignis asked.

“Besides the way he reacted earlier to seeing Galo and I kiss? No.” Lio said frustrated.

Ignis scowled.

“Bastard better not be homophobic.” Ignis muttered.

“I think that is the least of our worries.” Lio replied.

Kray was playing the game better than Lio thought he would. He was kind, quiet and kept to himself. He didn’t bother anyone, much to Lio’s annoyance. He was acting too perfect and Lio couldn’t find a damn thing wrong with him.

“I want to blow him up.” Lucia said one afternoon and Lio nodded.

“I wouldn’t stop you.” Lio muttered as they watched Kray clean and polish the team’s shoes.

As they are sitting there, waiting for something to happen, Galo entered the room and Lio was immediately distracted.

“What the hell are you wearing!” Aina demanded, staring at him with a flush across her cheeks.

He has nothing on, but a pair of shorts and they cover nothing if you ask Lio. He stopped at the fridge, grabbing a water from inside.

“I forgot to do laundry. These were my only clean pair.” Galo stated simply.

Lio’s brain stopped processing anything and Lucia was laughing hysterically by his side. Remi looked about ready to give him a lecture on indecent exposure when Kray moved. One minute, he was sitting on a stool across the room, the next minute, he was standing beside Galo, handing him a jacket. No one moved.

“Please try to be more considerate of other people, Galo. Walking around like this is making others uncomfortable and it is most unbecoming of a professional firefighter.” Kray said calmly.

There was a beat and Lio just about launched himself off the couch. He slide between the two, glaring at Kray.

“He doesn’t need your opinion, thank you very much.” Lio snarled.

Kray raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not in opinion. Section five, paragraph two of the Burning Rescue employee handbook is the dress code. Galo is currently breaking it. I am just simply offering him my coat so he can go change.” Kray stated.

Lio wanted to smack him, but a hand moved past him and took the coat.

“Thank you, Kray. You’re right. I’ll go change.” Galo said simply.

He slipped the jacket on and despite how big Galo was, he looked small in Kray’s jacket. He placed the water on the counter, turned and left. Lio shot Kray a glare before racing after him.

“Galo?” Lio asked when he caught up.

Galo’s cheeks were slightly flushed and he looked embarrassed.

“Sorry about that, Lio.” Galo stated.

Lio crossed his arms.

“I don’t see why you didn’t tell him off.” Lio replied.

“I just…” Galo stopped and sighed.

“I just want the tension to ease a bit. Everyone is so on edge. I mean, we’ve been snapping at each other right and left. It barely feels like we’re a team anymore.” Galo explained.

Galo was dumb, but when it came to emotions, he seemed to be able to sense it better than most. Lio turned his head and sighed. He knew he had especially been snapping at the others a lot, the tension he felt was overwhelming at times.

“What do you suggest we do?” Lio asked.

“I dunno, maybe loosen the reigns a little? Kray hasn’t left this building since he got here. He hasn’t done anything to cause any issues. Hell, he’s done everything he’s told and not talked back once, which with some of the stuff we’ve been throwing at him, says a lot. I just think maybe if we all relax a bit, it might help us in the long run.” Galo stated.

Lio stared at him and then looked at the jacket and seethed. Worst part was, even if he got his jacket, it would be too small for Galo to wear.

“Fine. I’ll talk to Ignis.” Lio said simply.

Galo bent down and kissed Lio on the cheek, making him flush.

“Now, you head home and change.” Lio grumbled as he rubbed his cheek.

Galo laughed.

“Will do, Big Boss.” Galo winked as Lio shuddered before leaving.

“Honestly.” Lio muttered.

He returned to the kitchen to find it mostly empty, except for Kray. They stared each other down before Lio rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. He turned on the TV, pretending like he was watching some reality show before Kray spoke.

“I apologize if I overstepped my bounds.” Kray stated.

Lio grit his teeth.

“Galo is a grown man. He should know better than to come to work looking like that. I would have assumed Ignis or Remi would have put an end to such foolishness by now. I guess not.” Kray continued.

“Galo was perfectly fine the way he was. Like he said, he forgot to do laundry. It happens.” Lio replied.

Kray hummed.

“Really? And you are fine with him walking around that way?” Kray asked.

Lio’s head snapped to Kray.

“I am not Galo’s owner or his keeper. If that is what he wants to wear, I am not going to tell him to go change.” Lio stated.

“Even though he clearly does it to get people’s attention?” Kray asked.

Lio’s eyes narrowed.

“Galo doesn’t do it to get attention. He is not some whore. He said he didn’t do his laundry. So. Leave. It. Alone.” Lio snapped.

Kray shrugged.

“It is not my partner.” Kray said.

“Well, it is mine and I know him better than you.” Lio stated coldly.

For the first time, Kray’s smile took on a sinister look and he chuckled.

“Oh? Do you now? I can’t tell if you honestly believe that or if you have lied to yourself so much that you convinced yourself of such a thing.” Kray stated simply.

Lio stared him down before smirking and leaning back in his seat.

“You’re forgetting something, Galo and I were connected at one point. Do you honestly think we could have piloted the Galo De Lion if we weren’t? Galo and I have seen each other at our weakest, at our strongest and every part in between. You may think you know Galo, but me? I know I know Galo.” Lio replied.

Kray’s face dropped and for a second, Lio saw the predator underneath.

“I see. Have it your way then.” Kray said as the smile slid back onto his face and he walked away.

Lio felt a vicious sense of pleasure that he threw Kray off his game before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He turned the recorder off and smirked. Like a charm.

Ignis hummed as he listened to the recording before Lio turned it off.

“So he still thinks he’s big man on campus. What a joke.” Remi stated.

“But this does prove he still thinks he can play the field. Good job, Lio.” Ignis stated.

Lio nodded before sighing.

“I just hope we can get him out before he causes any real trouble.” Lio said.

Galo yawned as he stretched, hands high above his head before he slumped back into the couch. 

“I’m so bored.” he whined.

Aina rolled her eyes next to him, her feet resting on his lap as she flipped through a magazine.

“You should be happy we have the day off. My back is killing me from all the fires over the last few days.” Remi stated.

“But, my burning soul needs to rescue people! I live for it!” Galo said dramatically.

Lucia snorted nearby and Galo winked her way. Remi rolled his eyes as he adjusted his newspaper. All the while, Kray sat in the corner, simply working on some pants that needed mending.

“Surely you don’t actually wish there were more fires, Galo? That seems rather cruel of you.” Kray stated suddenly.

Galo swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. Aina glared.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Aina snapped.

“Easy, Aina. You’re right, Kray. I shouldn’t say things like that. Sorry.” Galo laughed, but it was forced and Aina scowled.

“We fight fires, that’s what we do.” she said.

“But wishing a fire would happen just to be a hero to save the day is very childish. After all, people get hurt in fires. People die in fires, as we all know quite well. You are hoping for something bad to happen to another person just to make yourself feel better and give your life some meaning. That is truly selfish.” Kray explained.

He never once looked up from his mending. Galo looked stricken, like he had never considered that before. Remi stood up, tucked his newspaper under his arm and looked at Kray.

“Foresight, I do believe I remembered something I needed you to do. Come with me.” Remi said.

Kray got up and the two left. Aina placed a hand on Galo’s arm and he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Thanks.” Galo muttered.

“Don’t let him get to you.” Lucia stated.

“I know, but, shit I never thought about it that way. I mean, he’s right. Wishing for a fire just to get rid of my boredom when someone could get hurt or die…” Galo shook his head.

Aina glared at the door Kray had just left by and Lucia scowled.

“What a tool.” Lucia muttered.

“He’s trying to get under our skin.” Aina said later that day.

Ignis nodded. The small meeting consisted mostly of the Burning Rescue team plus Lio. Meis and Gueira were watching over Kray while they talked.

“And it’s working.” Varys mumbled.

“Too well if you ask me. We need to be better.” Ignis stated.

Lucia scowled.

“It’s hard though! He keeps coming after Galo!” Lucia snapped.

Galo placed a hand on her shoulder and winked.

“Don’t worry about me! My burning soul protects me from his words!” Galo said simply.

Lio pushed down his urge to correct him. The words were getting to Galo, slowly, but surely. He could see it in his eyes, Galo was starting to second guess himself.

“Even still, he hasn’t done anything to warrant being thrown out, but that doesn’t mean he won’t slip up. Just keep an eye on him and watch out for each other.” Ignis stated.

It was a rare occasion, Galo was alone in the building. Lucia and Aina had gone off shopping, Ignis and Remi were going to meet with the council, Varys was sick and the former Mad Burnish leaders were out helping with the clean up. Galo had offered to go with them, but someone needed to be at the station in case a call came in.

As Galo practiced with his Matoi, something he did to calm his mind when he was stressed, he turned to find he suddenly had an audience of one. Kray was watching him from the doorway, silently.

“Can I help you? I thought Ignis gave you something to work on?” Galo asked simply.

Kray pushed off the doorway and moved closer, stopping a few feet from Galo.

“He did. I finished. I came to see if you had anything for me to work on.” Kray replied.

“Um not right now. I guess you can just hang out.” Galo shrugged.

Kray stood there, calmly. No longer smiling, just blank faced. Galo swallowed.

“I’m sorry.” Kray stated.

“Huh?” Galo replied confused and a bit dumbfounded.

Kray looked away and for the first time, Galo got the impression Kray might actually be vulnerable.

“I’m… sorry. For everything.” Kray stated.

Galo stared at him and then sighed.

“Sorry… really doesn’t cut it, Kray. I mean… you destroyed everything. Everything you had, everything you worked for, all of it.” Galo said.

Kray nodded slowly.

“I know.” he replied.

“But do you? Because I really wonder.” Galo demanded.

Kray glanced at him.

“I mean, Kray… You were everything to me. I would have done anything to make you proud. Do you know what that’s like? To trust in someone so much? Only to be stabbed in the back?” Galo asked.

Kray was staring at him openly now and Galo felt raw, exposed, but maybe this would get through to him? Galo shook his head.

“But you knew that. You knew that and you used that. And I’m sorry, but a ‘sorry’ is not good enough, not this time.” Galo said calmly.

Kray breathed deeply and nodded. Galo stared at him, looking for something, anything that told him what was going on inside his head.

“What is it that you want, Kray? Why do this?” Galo asked.

“What do you mean?” Kray asked.

“I’m dumb, not stupid. You had a hand in this somehow. There’s no way they would let you out.” Galo explained.

Kray paused and nodded slowly.

“In exchange for information I had, they agreed to give me a second chance, though it came with strings.” Kray stated.

He reached up and lightly touched the collar around his neck and Galo had to wonder if it bothered him.

“Information?” Galo asked.

“Of course. Being a good person wasn’t the only thing that helped me rise through the ranks, Galo. This city and its inhabitants have a lot more dirty laundry than you would think.” Kray shrugged and Galo frowned.

“So it wasn’t just me. You used others to get to the top as well.” Galo looked away, feeling something twist in his gut.

They were silent for the longest time before Galo sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Just tell me one thing… did you… ever care about me? Or was I just something to use? Was I really some inconvenient little gnat?” Galo demanded.

He wasn’t really sure he wanted the answer, but he needed it. Two years of second guessing himself, going over every interaction they had ever had with a fine toothed comb, trying to find something, anything that told Galo he had been loved by this man at one point. Kray stared him down before sighing.

“I will not lie to you. Not again. No, I did not.” Kray said and Galo felt something inside him shatter.

His eyes watered, but he nodded his head. That’s all he needed to know.

“Thank you.” Galo whispered.

Kray nodded before he turned and left. Galo waited until he could no longer hear his footsteps before his knees gave way and he crumbled to the floor. His cries echoed in the training room.

Lio found him that way two hours later. Just sitting on the floor, staring at nothing, his eyes and face puffy, matoi on his shoulder.

“Galo!” Lio rushed to his side, terrified.

He knelt beside him, but Galo just turned and smiled at him, though it was small and sad.

“I’m ok, Lio.” Galo wrapped an arm around Lio’s waist and pulled him close, resting his head on Lio’s chest.

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo’s head while glancing at Meis and Gueira in confusion. They quickly left, giving the two some privacy. Lio ran his hands through Galo’s hair before speaking.

“What happened?” Lio asked.

“Kray and I talked. He confirmed a few things for me that I needed to hear.” Galo replied.

Lio felt hatred boil in his chest. Why is it that only Kray could tear his lover down so completely?

“I thought you two weren’t supposed to be left alone? Where is Ignis! I need to give that man…” Lio was cut off when Galo pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s ok, Lio. I think… I needed this.” Galo said simply.

“How so?” Lio asked confused.

Galo hummed and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes were far away, like he was remembering something from long ago.

“Kray admitted to me that he only ever saw me as a nuisance. That he never cared about me.” Galo stated.

Lio snarled.

“How could that make you feel better! That low life, no good…” Lio was cut off again by a kiss on his other cheek and Galo laughed.

“Because now? I don’t have that weight on my soul anymore. I don’t have to second guess myself anymore. Kray never cared about me, so everything he ever said to me meant nothing. Do you know what that means?” Galo’s eyes took on a sparkle and Lio blinked.

“No?” Lio replied confused.

Galo laughed and it was bright and bold.

“It means that whatever he did doesn’t have anything to do with me anymore. He hated me, that means all the horrible things he did, he would have done without me anyway! Don’t you see, Lio? I’m free!” Galo said.

Lio didn’t quite follow his logic, not completely anyway, but the way Galo’s face brightened up, the way his eyes sparkled, the way he laughed, it was like the weight of the world had fallen right off his shoulders. Galo was right, he was free.

“That no good, pompous, arrogant…!” Aina screamed when Lio and Galo talked to the team later.

Her rage was echoed by the other Burning Rescue members. Even Remi looked like he was about to stick his pencil right through Kray’s eye.

“Aina, it’s fine.” Galo said simply.

Lio sat next to him, practically on his lap, but no one cared. They understood that both Galo and Lio needed that physical connection.

“So what do we do now?” Lucia demanded.

“Once again, Kray upsetting Galo is not enough for me to kick him out. He needs to do something physical for me to be able to do anything.” Ignis said annoyed.

“But we did learn something.” Remi stated.

“Yeah, that he apparently has enough dirt on other people that the council would basically let him walk free.” Lucia grumbled.

“And yet still stick him with us. Incredible.” Aina huffed.

“That answers one question, but leaves a billion more open.” Remi stated.

“But it does tell us one thing, right?” Lucia asked.

“That Kray is still playing some sort of game.” Ignis growled.

Lio made sure to keep a closer eye on Kray after that. He had let his guard down and his lover had ended up hurt because of it. As far as he was concerned, Kray would be alone with Galo over his dead, cold body and that was it. Galo, however, seemed almost brighter than usual. He truly did seem freer after his talk with Kray.

Lio’s thoughts were cut short when the alarm sounded. As everyone rushed to their stations, Lio suddenly had an overwhelming sense of dread. He grabbed Galo’s hand as he ran by and when Galo looked back at him, Lio swallowed. He wanted to tell him not to go, that something was wrong, but stopping Galo was like trying to stop the Earth from turning.

“Be safe, ok?” Lio demanded and Galo smiled with a nod before Lio let him go.

He watched as Galo left before letting out a breath. Meis and Gueira moved towards the computer, ready to assist as Lio stood watch over them. He saw Kray move into the room, staring as Burning Rescue raced to the scene.

“T-minus 2 minutes. Everyone in position!” Ignis called.

“Roger!” was the reply he got.

As the feed was pulled up on the computer screen, Lio swallowed. An apartment building was up in flames, the roaring inferno had already engulfed the left side of the building and showed no sign of stopping. He saw Remi and Varys go in first, calling out each floor as they went. Galo was outside, using his Matoi to try and put it out when he stopped.

“I see movement on the top floor!” Galo called.

Lio crossed his arms and grit his teeth as Galo raced to the top of the building and climbed inside.

“Be careful! The structure is already weak!” Meis said.

“Aina, you got eyes on Galo?” Ignis demanded.

“Roger. Top floor, right hand side, back corner! Two heat signatures alongside his!” Aina replied.

Lio watched this all before he felt movement next to him. He turned to see Kray standing there, watching calmly. His smile was gone, a look of careful concern on his face. Lio scowled.

“Don’t you have anything else to do?” Lio snapped.

“Not right now. I was always fascinated by how well they worked together.” Kray admitted.

Lio wanted to tell him to fuck off when he heard Lucia start yelling.

“We got a problem! The fire is moving faster than normal! The structure is screwed! Evacuate! Evacuate now!” she yelled.

“Roger!” came from Varys and Remi.

They heard nothing from Galo. Lio’s heart started to pound furiously.

“Galo! Answer!” Ignis demanded.

Lio watched with wide eyes as the roof suddenly caved in and there was a yell. Ice ran through his veins when he realized it was Galo’s voice.

“The ceiling caved in! I’m sending the victims out. Varys, catch!” Galo replied.

Lio took a step forward, watching as the containment unit Galo carry shot out of the window. Varys was quick to grab it, but as seconds went by, Lio waited to see Galo climb out next, but he didn’t.

“Galo! Get out of there, damnit!” Ignis roared and Lio swallowed hard.

“I’m stuck. My mech is trapped. I’m trying to get free.” Galo replied evenly.

The air came rushing out of Lio’s lungs as the ceiling caved in even more. The building was starting to crumble, falling to the ground and Lio’s world was coming down with it. He could hear the screams of the team, of Meis and Gueira, but his own scream didn’t register in his mind.

The building was gone and slowly the smoke started to clear. Lio waited, staring with wide eyes, trying to find anything that told him Galo was still alive under all that rumble. He saw them scramble to get in there, to see if they could find him when Lio saw movement. Some rumble moved and Galo pushed his way out, slowly getting to his feet.

Lio’s knees went weak and he hit the floor as Galo smiled and waved, despite the blood in his hair and the dust covering his body. He was alive.

“What were you thinking!” Lio roared when Galo was brought back to the building.

He had been checked out afterwards and despite a small cut to his forehead, was fine. That, of course, meant Lio didn’t have to hold back when he saw Galo again. Galo rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

“I wasn’t?” he said it like it was a question and Lio growled.

“No shit! You could have died! You could have been crushed!” Lio ranted and raved as the others watched, Kray included.

“I don’t think Lio is letting him go anytime soon.” Meis muttered.

“Are you kidding? I’m just glad it’s him and not us.” Gueira snickered.

“He really does care.” Kray muttered and everyone looked at him like he was actually stupid.

“No duh, man.” Gueira said with a snort.

Kray was quiet, watching as Galo hugged Lio and Lio melted into the hug, his own arms coming up to cling to Galo as they stood there. He nodded suddenly, and then turned on his heel.

“I would like to speak to the council, if I may.” Kray said simply.

Ignis raised an eyebrow, but nodded and lead Kray away. As the door shut behind them, Meis frowned.

“What’s that all about?” he whispered.

No one had an answer.

The black van pulled up in front of Burning Rescue the next day and the team watched as Kray was taken out in handcuffs again. They weren’t sure what was going on, but as Kray slid into the van, Lio couldn’t just let him go. He rushed over to the van and knocked on the window.

“Kray!” Lio demanded.

The window rolled down and Lio locked eyes with Kray.

“What is going on? What game are you playing?” Lio hissed.

Kray leaned his head closer and his eyes were open, but they were calm.

“There was no game. Not this time. Sometimes regret is a funny thing. It makes you do things you never thought you would. Like reminisce about the times you always thought you hated and about the people in them. Alone in my cell, I realized what I had lost and I was selfish. I wanted it back, if only for my own peace of mind. But Galo… doesn’t need me anymore and staying here is hurting him. So I am going back.” Kray whispered.

Lio stared at him, trying to understand the twisted logic.

“You did this… before of Galo?” Lio asked softly.

Kray sighed and smiled.

“Yes. Because as much as I thought I hated him was as much as I realized I missed him.” Kray pulled back and the window rolled up before the car pulled away from the curb and Lio was left standing there.

“What did he say?” Aina asked when he walked back.

Lio’s eyes darted to Galo before he scowled.

“Just a bunch of nonsense.” Lio stated.

Everyone, but Ignis seemed to accept that idea before returning to the building. Lio took one last look as the van disappeared around the corner.


End file.
